inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
The Canada-Inglip War of 2012
My name is Chariot Eyes Baltor and I bring a message! Of war from the great Inglip. PM CEB i just got out of the bathroom. PM 'Gas changed' PM CEB Im talking about getting food together for dinner PM'reached table' [4:15:56 PM CEB im going to make chili 4:15:56 PM] 'conclusion, sir' PM CEB HE SPEAKS TO ME PM CEB OH INGLIP WHAT IS MY NAME PM "Chariots eyes, Baltor' 4:25:15PM"is the internet awesome' PM : "was great' HE IS DISPLEASED WITH US BROTHERS. PMwill Inglip rule the world? PM upon sleep, intricitate knowledge, perfect stranger PM after arieus PM Brother Istadje Hussars. It is obvious inglip dreams the intricate dreams of fate and all things, knowing everything in his slumber. Arieus will arrive, and after this perfect stranger comes.. PM BIH 73.8891 codpiece PM Brother Istadje Hussars: He has revealed his relic! PM CEB WE KNOW WHAT TO DO. PMBrother Istadje Hussars: We must find Inglips codpiece! PM CEB TO THE HILLS BROTHERS IT IS TIME. PM CEB: Englip, what do we do to gain your favor PM 'sacrafice ontario' PM BIH Fetch me mah sacrificin' knife! PM CEB the canadians must be taken care of inglip? PM "Whatever, white' PM BIH says: who will take care of these canadians? PM BIH "company ontreni" PM CEB ahahah! PM CEB GATHER THE WARRIORS. PM BIH The mythical ontreni will be dispatched!" PM CEB the battle will be glorious PM BIH who has thy favour in the coming war, oh inglip? PM BIH Sir ecosystem PM BIH says: ... PM BIH Whom does sir ecosystem fight for? PM tudiane shun PM CEB: 'who will win in the war agaisnt canada' PM BIH: EdFacu You PM SpartanLolrus says: Iron Table PM BIH Me apparently PM BIH With an iron table PM BIH What will this war cost, oh inglip? PM millions, amature PM BIH :| PM BIH What relic should we unleash on our foes, oh lord, should the fight go badly? PM CEB get more Intel! PM BIH iorn luntrac! PMBIH Iron luntrac, what manner of weapon is this you bestow upon your favoured sons? PM BIH tangency, radaT PM BIH Should your faithful disciples take to the front lines with weapon in hand? PM ale., alinen PM BIH Do you have any final words for us, great lord before we commit? great lord before we commit? PM CEB "Purple, Velt" PM justice pneowz was taryta idiscont fregatte rowtub xcvi was cursen ctibuy were the ionsun renting system surgeon nternms, widwi much advise utdius iverapi trifling., aidelic the endhixi projection. [4:56:52 PM"trinutee sent" PM BIH He sends someone to us! PM BIH For our great works in his war! PM BIH What is this ones use to us, oh lord? PM BIH ... PM CEB Where shall we find Trinutee sent'! PM Porting Sammiges PM CEB o.o PM BIH XD PM CEB to the city of porting! PM BIH I believe it says "porting sandwiches" PMCEB >.> PM BIH <.< PM BIH what kind of sammiges, oh great sender of snacks? PM BIH chief dollesi PM CEB what shall your emmisary do for us oh great one PM BIH ycstronned vowelled PM CEB well that makes no sense but inglip is wise. PMBIH Inglip is too wise for us mortals You know what to do, find the relics, find the warriors and let us prepare!